The Fighter's Destiny
by Kaynyne
Summary: The fliers are up, and now everyone is getting ready for the big tournament. See what the contestants do before the big event! Rated T for language and violence. *Warning* Language translations may be -horrible- from changing from English to another.
1. The Big News

_**This is a fanfic of the Fighter's Destiny series, games for the Nintendo 64. The games were famous for its unique point based system for a mixed martial arts game.**_

_**I decided to add both of the character sets from the games into the fanfic and changed up a few things; in example, Ryuji and Saeki are 2 different people despite their similar looks. Things about the characters will be explained later, and all of the characters from the characters will appear at least once.**_

**_This is the first time I made a fanfic for Fighter's Destiny, and I might be the first person to make one, so bear with me._**

**_-K9P_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 - The Big News<em>

A motorcyclist comes up to a pole on a 4-way intersection in the middle of the night. Hardly anyone is around at this time of the day; only other motorcyclists around at this time of day, around the world.  
>They get paid $20 dollars the hour they do this, working 6 hours on the night to post up flyers at every post poll. They all would be willing to do this, to also get free seats for the big event.<p>

The event happens every 3 years, giving enough time for the players to practice enough to win the grand prize. The grand prize changes at every event, depending on the country the event takes place in.

This time, it's in the United States. The United States always hands out the same prize every single time it lands here, regardless of city: cold hard cash. And it's always the same number of money: $6,151,996.

Why an exact number? No one knows, not even the Company that hosts this event. Only the Government of the United States knows.

Rings are set up around the world, never torn down due to the strength it has left and the labor it cost to build it up. It'll only be a waste to break it down. Several were made only as training stages, and it gave the Company more time to do what it needs to do other than labor. Some rings made up, were one of the famous ever made.

The last event took place in the Coliseum in Rome. The ring was set up, 9 meters in length and 6 meters in height, directly in the middle of the space. The Champion, and the "King of the Ring", was a Spaniard Warrior named Leonardo, or "Leon" as what the tournament called him. He defeated a youthful fighter, who hailed from Japan, using his special move, also his signature move, the Plasma Heel Break. It didn't count as a Special Down, that would give him 4 points, but as a Ring Out, only giving him 1 point.

His hand broke his fall, not giving him a concussion if he landed his head on the ground. Leon's winning cheer: bringing his arms apart, up in the air, and yell out,_ "Si! Gane! Usted dijo que yo nunca iba a ganar! Pero mira me ahora!"_ He does know how to speak fluent English, but his win made him win in his native language.

Whether if he wanted the prize or not, he won a Lamborghini.

Now, more people seemed to be interested in the tournament; the teens and adults training in their yards, in training facilities, in dojos, in the official rings of the company when no one's looking. For the company, it's good to see so many youthful fighters to join in on the action. This will increase the lifespan of both the company and the tournament of the month.

Who wants their company to be shut down?

For most of the motorcycles has gotten their city done; they are ready to take off to the next city. For some, their shift ended. Many will hear, or see at least, when the tournament will start.

The motorcyclist took out his cell phone, and typed in a number. He put the phone in his ear; the other line picked up. "Hey," he said, "how long are we gonna do this before our shift ends?"

"In about 2 hours," the other man answered, "Then we'll get our week's pay…"

"Alright, I'll meet you at the alley."

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Company name will be said later in the next chapter. The motorcyclists might only appear in this chapter. I also haven't created an outline for this story to know what to type out, so this will be typed up from scratch. Again, just bear with me for later chapters.<em>**


	2. Interest

**Chapter Two  
><strong>**Interest**

* * *

><p>Many people walk up to the pole, reading what the flyer says. Some do nothing about it, and walk away; some get excited, and examine the flyer even more. Some of the kids staring at the flyer think that they can actually win the tournament.<p>

This is what the flyer said, on one side of the pole: (On the top) "Nobody knows… who the special one is. Challenge, defend, defeat with power, speed, skill…" Then it repeats the last 3 words and fades out into the background. At the bottom, it said, "Are you ready?"

The top left corner had the logo for all of the tournaments ever taken to account. It said 'Fighter's Destiny' and 'Tournament' at the bottom. The gradient text color of the letters as a whole was as of this order: Blue, purple, red, and yellow. It had a white stroke around it. There was 2 green dragon designs on the top right and the bottom right. At the very bottom, it said 'Copyright Fighting Destiny, Inc.'

The other side had the same flyer but in Spanish.

"Hm…" one person said, "Another tournament. After losing to the last tournament, I might decide to join another one…"

"Maybe," The man next to him said. He was the one who won the last tournament. "I don't need the money, so I won't join this one."

"I don't need the money," the person said, "I just want to feel the glory of winning." Leon looks at the flyers on the pole.

"The tournament starts _en Abril_, eh, April I mean, on the second."

"The second? That's a Monday! Can't waste a day!" he runs off.

Leon rises up his arm, "Ryuji, _espérate!_" He had a heavy Spanish accent.

Ryuji turned around, still running on an intersection. "I don't know what you're saying!" He's still looking back. A fast car drives up, hitting Ryuji, flipping out to the other side of the car. The car drives off, not caring about him. Leon flinches, and then runs toward him. Some people witnessed the incident.

"_¿Estas bien?_" Leon asks.

Ryuji stands up, struggling. "I…still don't know what you are saying!" He keeps running off; Leon tried to catch up to Ryuji.

Ryuji was the runner-up against Leon during the last tournament. He's from Japan, and decided to move to Spain for the summer. Despite them knowing other languages that won't communicate well with each other, they both know a good sense of English to know a little bit of each other.

Ryuji was a red head, his hair pure red; there was no orange in the hair. He didn't use any exotic hair dye; there was no need if he wanted it red. He doesn't want to change it black; it was eventually going to change back to his original color on way or another. Besides, he had no time to change his hair color; he needed to train for the upcoming tournament.

Leon had blue-violet hair for his natural hair color. He doesn't want to change it to any other color because it "gives him a style that no one else can have." He once had hair that fell below his shoulders, but he cut it short and loose beside his neck for the previous tournament. That was the first haircut he had in years, but he doesn't plan to have another one any time soon.

Leon finally catches up to Ryuji, holding him in hoping for him to stop running.

"Ryuji," Leon said, "You have a lot of time between now, and the tournament."

"But I can't waste any time! Not one minute!"

"Ryuji, just relax." Leon had a firm grip on Ryuji, holding him down from running again.

Ryuji takes a deep breath, and says, "Ok, I'll relax."

"Alright," Leon said. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

><p>Both Leon and Ryuji are sitting at a small glass table at the backyard of Leon's large house. Ryuji is tapping on the glass table, thinking what he could do at the moment. He's running out of options.<p>

"Ok…" Ryuji started. Leon looked at him. "You have any children…at the moment?"

"_Solo uno_," Leon responded, "just one. Federico; he's in a university in Italy. He almost got kicked out of Italy, if anyone knew about the incident…"

"What incident?" Leon looks away, remembering the incident.

* * *

><p>There's a man in a white lab coat, stops at the hip, in a dark laboratory. He tries to wipe of the liquids from his black gloves that stop at his upper arm, with his jacket sleeves tucked inside of them.<p>

_I've been working on this project…_ he thought _…for at least 5 months. After finding a strange and unique body in the depths of Germany, I can finally resurrect the first ever body from the dead._

He walks around the final product of the dead body parts, on top of a large metal desk. _All body parts have been found; what a miracle. All parts in a tone of a pale purple; all in beautiful proportion… It's hard to say when I will resurrect him…_

Just then, one of the lights flashed out, one directly above the dead body, sparking out. The man took notice; he couldn't do anything because of what happened then. The light exploded, giving off a large blue lightning strike on the dead body. It started to seizure out, giving amazement to Federico.

After about 15 seconds, the lightning strike disappeared. Federico stood up, wondering what could've happened to the body. He walked closer to the body.

Just then, the body raised up an arm. It slowly moved its hand to the edge of the desk, and then moved its leg to the same edge. It moved up from the desk, learning how to stand as it got off from the desk. The pale, purple skin that was once dead is now a darker purple, almost blue. It showed some muscle, from all muscles.

It turned to Federico, giving an evil glare. It was hard to look down for Federico.

"I-I should've put on clothing for him…" Federico said to himself. The monster started to limp at Federico, him backing away. He then started to run at a slow pace, Federico backing away faster. He then started to run faster, then charging at Federico. Federico then turned around and ran away from the monster.

He then charged at a wall that he was facing. He charged forward, his power was too great for the metal wall. The sunlight brought brightness to the laboratory; Federico then walked to the hole, trying to cover from the sunlight. He saw that the monster has started to run away to the forest.

Federico then stroked his hair back, putting his glasses back into place. "_Pinche, maldito_…" he stressed out. "…I'm screwed out of this University for sure…"

* * *

><p>Ryuji was staring at Leon, wide-eyed, amazed at his son's past that was told.<p>

"Yeah…" Leon said, "But then no one knew it was him. But the monster sometimes comes out on _las noticias_, the news."

"Huh…" Ryuji said.

Leon takes a deep breath and says, "Want to train?"

"Sure."

"_Vámonos_."


	3. Worth A Fight

_**As said from the summary, translations to other languages may be **_**horrible. _Sorry if the translations from here on out are bad._**

**Chapter Three  
><strong>**Worth a Fight**

* * *

><p>He was knocked down, the 4th time in a row, to the floor, his body down. The one who took him down had a heavy British accent.<p>

"Too easy," he said, "You don't put much of a fight like you say you would." He walks off, leaving him off to let him rise up himself. His friend walked up to him, matching his speed. He had a slight British accent.

"Was it really necessarily to fight the clown?" his friend asked.

"You know if I hear a challenge, then I'll rise up t' the challenge. This certainly was no challenge." He answered.

"C'mon Dixon, you should really stop with all of these challenges. You are really taking these seriously and taking these people down easily."

"I can't just turn down a challenge if it seems so intimidating." Dixon adjusts his jacket, the design having the Great Britain flag on it across the design. It also seems to have black straps that connect to the center of his body. He also rises up his shorts, the design red and squared.

His friend was wearing a short sleeve button down shirt, squared blue. He wore regular sized jeans.

They stop at a television store, where several televisions, some flat screen, some classic, to see some sort of news on the televisions on the display window. They didn't know what the anchormen were saying, because it was in French, but there seemed to be a breaking news alert at the time. It showed a purple skinned man, seemingly strong and buff. He seemed to wear a long black coat, the bottom ending at the ankle. He seemed to be running away from the camera.

"Now see," Dixon started, "that's one worth fightin'."

"Hm," his friend stressed out, "keep dreaming. Even if you encounter him, you won't be able to take him down because he will just run away, then you'll run away just from his appearance."

"I won't cower away just because of how he looks like. If I can take town everyone I challenge, including that _stupid_ blue face-painted clown, I can certainly take _him _down." He walks away. His friend caught up to Dixon. He looks back at the person on the floor.

"I don't think he seems okay…" he says.

"He's alright," Dixon responds, "His hope depends on it."

Back to the man on the floor, he was getting up. It really was a clown: he had orange hair; his hair was at an exotic style for anyone. His face was painted aqua green and purple, with a blue scar on his left eye, and a purple star on his other eye. His clothing is what a clown would wear…sort of; a diamonded suit with the colors of blue, aqua green, and purple with shorts sleeves. He had strange orange shoes that would roll up to the tip.

He stood up, frowning. "Not putting much of a fight, eh?" He looked at the crowd walking, ignoring him, "I'll show you that I'll make much of a fight!" he puts a fist up in the air, "I'll show you! I'm Pierre! _Vous allez manger vos mots putain!"_

* * *

><p><em>-About 5 hours later-<em>

He walks out of a room, looking completely different than what he did before. Left half of his suit is red, the other half being blue; his upper body part of the clothing is red on the right side, blue on the opposite side. His hair was cut short, still orange. He wears a 2 point hat, half blue and half red. Instead of the orange shoes, he wears tan boots, flat. His face was repainted; his left eye has a red scar going down vertically while his right eye has a blue star. His lips were red and extended to look like a wider pair of lips.

Overall, his outcome became completely different than what it was before. His voice changed also to a small and dark tone.

"I'm ready," he said. He dashed off quickly to the night ahead of him.

* * *

><p>"What is this?"<p>

"_Algo de Alemania_…something from Germany." Leon looked the instructions page, reading what it only had. The title said, "Robert: Training Robot." At the bottom of it in a smaller size, "Made in Germany."

"A robot or…?" Ryuji insisted.

_"Si,"_ Leon responded, "A training robot…_o algo como así._" He looks down to the moves list and speed duration of the moves. "Most moves are slow; see if you can beat him down."

"How does it…uh…start?" Ryuji asked.

_"Pues, no se… a ver…"_ Leon looked up at Robert. "Standard… Easy difficulty!" He pointed at Ryuji; the Robert looked toward Ryuji, and went to fighting position. Ryuji also went to fighting position, getting ready to fight the training robot.


End file.
